


Worlds

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Waya's first day in the first class, but he loses his focus.





	Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> for suite_october, for [her request](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/572666.html) on fic on demand.

Sunday was the only day of the week that Waya didn't need to be kicked out of bed. He never got to the Go Institute more than fifteen minutes before class began, but he was often up as early as four thirty, staring at his clock, willing it to move faster so he could go and play.

Play, and learn. And best of all, watch Isumi-san play.

Watching Isumi-san play was the best part of Waya's life. Isumi-san's hands were often completely beyond Waya. Or, rather, they were far too subtle for Waya's tastes. Isumi-san carefully felt out his opponent, layering his strategy to draw out his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, and then he would deliberately chip away at his opponent's structures until he was able to dominate.

Isumi-san was really amazing, though his style of Go was not something Waya could ever use. That just made it all the more exciting to watch!

And as much as Waya loved to play Isumi-san, he loved to watch him play a million times more, because then, he could scoot really close to the goban, and sit right at Isumi-san's elbow. That was the best. Being able to watch Isumi-san's face as he played, watch the way he thought things out... So much better.

But, _this_ Sunday was going to be doubly special, because _this_ Sunday was the first Sunday he was in the first class, with Isumi-san! So he woke for the first time at four in the morning, and he left for insei class almost a half an hour before he normally did, so he arrived extra early, too. He quickly put his shoes away, got a drink, and then paced back and forth. He was really a lot earlier than anyone else, though there were a few girls there. Waya wandered a bit around the first class' room, listening to them absently. They were both in their last year as an insei, though Waya never got the impression they were all that serious about going pro. Still, why else would someone be an insei?

"Oh, I'm going to miss class next week. I've got exams for college."

"No way, already? Ah, all the schools I'm sitting exams for are really late. It sucks."

"After all the exams are over, we're going to have to really go out and celebrate. It'll be like, the last really big stress we'll have to deal with!"

"That's a good idea. I could really go for some excitement now. I'm so sick of studying all the time! Thank god for Go. It's the only time my parents let me take a break from the books. I really wish I were good enough to go pro. Hey, maybe we can get Isumi to go out with us when we're done!" She leaned over the goban she was before, and giggled.

Her friend's eyes went wide. "Oh, yeah! I was going to tell you! My cousin goes to Isumi's school, and she said that Isumi has a girlfriend!"

"No way!" she whined. "He's only a first year! Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. He's so cute." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I went to his school. I totally would have scooped him up!"

Her friend giggled. "I know. Though, he's really passionate about Go. Not that it's a bad thing. Maybe he'll even win some titles someday. Ah, he'd be the perfect husband!"

They started giggling madly, but just then, a few more people came in, and then a few more. Pretty soon, Isumi-san even came in, totally unaware that he'd been discussed in such a way. He came right over to Waya, and teased him about being nervous on his first day of being in the first class.

Waya tried to get annoyed, but suddenly, he was aware that Isumi-san had a whole other life, one that didn't include stones and hands and gobans at all, a life like Waya had, in between insei classes and lessons with his Master, a life that was, for Waya, dull and uninteresting, like the world was on mute when there weren't polished stones clacking musically on wooden surfaces. 

A world that, for Isumi-san, involved girls and dates and... and... whatever went along with that.

A world that Waya not only didn't know about, but a world that Waya felt entirely shut out from.

He was distracted all through class, even to the point where he was making stupid mistakes. And when he had time to watch Isumi-san play, he couldn't keep track of the moves that Isumi-san made. He could only watch Isumi-san's strong, agile fingers placing the stones exactly, and the way that Isumi-san bit his lip when he was thinking hard.

When they broke for lunch, Waya was really worried. He'd only _just_ made it to the first class! If he didn't get his act together, he was going to get dropped after one day.

Isumi-san came to walk with him, putting a hand on Waya's shoulder. Waya felt hot, and far too small. "Let's splurge. I'll pay. We'll go to that sushi place. We'll have to hurry, though, ok?"

Cheeks burning pleasantly, Waya beamed. "I'd really like that!"

Isumi-san smiled brightly, and Waya felt his spirits soaring.

They ran together to the sushi place, which was a bit further away from the Institute than most students would go for lunch. Even though he'd had a dismal morning, Waya couldn't help laughing at stupid things, and needling Isumi-san in retaliation to Isumi-san's gentle taunts.

As Waya gorged himself, Isumi-san quietly said that his first three weeks in the first class were really pitiful, but it got better. It would get better for Waya, too.

Waya just shoved some more food in his mouth, and ducked his head down. On the way back to the Institute, though, he felt like his feet weren't entirely touching the ground. He felt almost the same as he had when he was first coming to the Go Institute that day. He could make up for one bad morning. After all, Isumi-san had had three bad weeks. He'd definitely make it up. And...

He grabbed Isumi-san's elbow as they were rounding the corner to the Go Institute. "Hey, Isumi-san..." 

"Mm?" Isumi-san smiled, and relaxed his body, as if he'd be willing to stand here in the street, even if they'd be late to class.

Waya blushed. "Er, do you have a girlfriend, Isumi-san?"

He blinked, completely confused. "Huh? What?"

"Er!" Waya felt like he might just be better off running away, very fast. "I just... well, you're in high school now, and... I don't know, I thought... you might..."

"No," Isumi-san laughed, ruffling Waya's hair. "What are you thinking, you little scamp? There's no time for that, not with Go. And besides, who would I date?"

As if the prospect of there being no females on the planet who would be suitable to Isumi-san was the best news that Waya could ever hear, he beamed. "Sorry! That was a weird question, I know. Thanks for lunch again, Isumi-san! Race you to class!" Waya took off, feeling like laughing, really loud and really long.

"Waya! No running in the Institute, you know!" Isumi-san groused, rushing to catch him.

Waya was definitely going to pass the pro exam, and naturally, it went without saying that Isumi-san would. They would both enter the same world together, and then, there'd be no _other_ worlds that Isumi-san belonged to that Waya was shut out from.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
